


I'll bring myself to correct you.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, crappy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Edward discoveres that the joker is trans.. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	I'll bring myself to correct you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour while half asleep feeling bad about myself and watching desperate housewives dont expect it to be any good.

Edward walked into the communal shower in A block of Arkham Asylum. He always used the A block showers because it was usually deserted. There was a small rush in the morning and late at night after the gym closed up, if you could call under 10 people a rush.

He always used the A block showers because he refused to use his block, D block.

There were too many people there who knew him, who he was friendly with.

He always used the A block showers because he didn’t want them knowing his secret.

It would be a snowy day in hell before he let them find out.

He gave the area a quick look, just to check no one was around, and he pulled off his shirt, and then his binder.

He purposefully averted his eyes from the mirrors as he walked from the changing room into the actual shower.

The shower block was a large white tiled room. Until recently it had constantly been filled with steam due to an issue with the old pipes, Edward had found this very useful. However they’d had some complaints, and the pipes had been fixed.

The lack of steam made him feel… exposed.

He turned on one of the shower heads, standing back as scolding water sprayed out, waiting for the temperature to level out.

From the other end of the room he heard another shower head turn on.

His eyes widened.

He wasn’t alone.

He turned slowly, darting up to cover his chest and his crotch, his breath turning short.

Standing across from him was Joker.

Edward frowned as he watched him.

The man was… unwrapping bandages from his chest.

Edward watched, open mouthed, as Joker uncovered his chest, sickeningly angry red marks covering him.

Joker was… He couldn’t be. Edward had known him for years and he’d never…

Edward looked him up and down, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

The Joker was trans.

He was binding with bandages?

Didn’t he know how dangerous that was?

“Hey,” Edward said loudly, his frown deepening, “What are you doing?”

Joker turned on the spot, an ugly smile on his face. “Just showering,” he said. His voice seemed strained, maybe he hadn’t realised Edward was in there, and now he was trying to keep his cool.

Edward’s arm tightened around his chest, “I mean, uh, that,” he nodded towards the bandages in Joker’s hand.

Joker’s smile changed, faltered slightly, he let out a soft huff and shrugged, “Oh you know, gotta keep the _gals_ under _wraps_ ,” he let out a forced chuckle. His arm moved across his chest, mirroring how Edward was holding himself.

“You, uh,” Edward shook his head. His stomach churned, his urge to correct Joker’s incorrect binding overriding his want to stay stealth. Joker knew now as it was. “You shouldn’t use those, you could kill yourself.”

Joker let out another forced chuckle, his eyes lowering slightly, “Wouldn’t that be a joy.”

“You know I have um,” Edward chewed his lip, “I have some old binders, you could use them.”

Joker looked Edward up and down, “I think they might be a little small for me.” He smiled again, “I’m fine as I am, thanks.”

Edward shook his head, still in shock. “I didn’t know you were…”

Joker’s mouth curled into a weak smile, “I didn’t know _you_ were.”

Edward swallowed hard, “You can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t.” There was an oddly serious tone to Joker’s voice, Edward had never heard him sound so stern.

 Edward nodded, “Agreed.” He let out a soft huff, “But you should really get a binder. Don’t you know they can deny you surgery if your ribs are damaged.”

Joker smirked, “Bit late for that, _kid_. If I was going to get surgery I would have done it 20 years ago.”

“Oh,” Edward said weakly, “I’m sorry.”

Joker blew a raspberry, “I’ve made peace with it.” He smiled, “Did a bit of self-surgery back in the 90s,” he pointed to a thick scar on his chest that Edward hadn’t noticed before.

He felt a twinge in his stomach as he realised what Joker had done.

“That helped quite a bit,” Joker added.

Edward shook his head, “That’s… that’s…” his voice cracked with the word, he couldn’t imagine how anyone could do that to themselves.

Joker smirked, “Did you forget who you were talking to for a minute?” he chuckled, “If it makes you uncomfortable you can fuck off.”

Edward paused, genuinely considering it. He and Joker weren’t close and there were reasons for that.

“I can get you a binder that fits,” Edward said, trying to sound confident and stern and not 100% creeped the fuck out. “It’s still really dangerous to bind with bandages, Joker, y-you could crack your ribs or…” he shook his head, “I can’t just let you do that to yourself.”

“If it’ll shut you up,” he smiled, “Then sure.”

Edward felt himself tense up as Joker took a step towards him.

“I want this to be the last time we talk about this,” Joker said, his smile widening.

Edward nodded stiffly.

“Now, be a good boy, and go and finish your shower.”


End file.
